projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Anguirus
Rexi |ability=Humping |employment=N/A |hobby=Humping |friend=MechaEDI Godzilla Gojira Grandpa Gojira Rodan Mothra Gigan Clark |first=Episode 0: "The Pilot" TBA |creation=Keizer Organa |voice=Keizer Organa |portrayal=2007 Bandai America Anguirus 2004 }} Anguirus is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]]. She is , , and is a kaiju who seems to only have humping on her mind. Anguirus is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept Anguirus's character is similar to the Monster Island Buddies character of the same name, except the creators thought it would be more humorous if she would hump almost everything in site, similar to the Titanosaurus character also from Monster Island Buddies but with a slight twist. The gender is reversed as well, to where Anguirus is a female. While the character from Monster Island Buddies shed his pet status in the series to become his own monster, the ProjectGodzilla Anguirus retains said pet status. Appearance Anguirus is a short blue dog-like kaiju with yellowish-colored spines all over her body. Personality Anguirus's behavior mimics that of a dog, and she humps almost everything in site. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 0 Anguirus makes her debut when she crawls out of Organa's and humps Joe's leg. The metalhead mistakens her for a hairbrush and uses her to brush his hair until she bites him. SpaceGodzilla calls her over, only to be humped by the blue kaiju. Later, General Grievous has freed himself from the bag only to be humped to death by Anguirus. Anguirus is seen humping Grievous's corpse until she sees Ass Grabbem. She then gives chase and humps him. Episode 1 Godzilla, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus are seen battling a giant Yoda plush. Anguirus humps its face, but to no avail, as she is seen "getting compromised" by the Yoda, who threw her off of his face. She returns, alive and well, and begins to hump an Octopus that saved the monsters from the Yoda. Gigan struggles to get up, but is inevitably humped by Anguirus. Afterwards, she is humping the octopus for the remainder of the episode. Episode 2 Anguirus appears at the bar with Godzilla and his friend and is frightened by the sight of Joe in the shower. She is later seen near the end of the episode playing an unknown game by humping the game controller. Episode 3 Anguirus and Godzilla are playing against each other in Godzilla: Unleashed and she humps Clark for no reason, causing her to lose against Godzilla, which prompts her to hump him as well. Anguirus later joins Godzilla, Gigan, and SpaceGodzilla as a test subject at Aperture Science. She is seen humping an announcement nutcracker and, during the testing, an Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube. Episode 4 Anguirus is only seen jumping into view and humping Mothra. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gojira and Anguirus accompanying him. After traveling a little bit, Godzilla, his dad, and Anguirus encounter a giant killer rabbit who eats a Charmander (that happened to be a fan of Godzilla) and falls in love with Anguirus. Godzilla and Gojira are seemingly disgusted by the display of love and decide to leave. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 9 Anguirus is only seen humping MechaEDI and MOGUERA as they are "mating". ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Abilities and Techniques With humping being her only known ability, Anguirus will hump anything and everything she deems "hump-able". The following is a list of people/objects she has humped: *Joe's leg *SpaceGodzilla *General Grievous *Ass Grabbem *A giant Yoda plush *An octopus *Gigan *A PlayStation 2 controller *Clark *Godzilla *An announcement nutcracker at Aperture Science *An Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube *Mothra *MechaEDI *MOGUERA Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes *The only piece of information that can be added to this section is the fact that Anguirus's language mainly consisted of barking. Trivia *Anguirus's appearance is based off of the Anguirus suit used in Godzilla: Final Wars. *Until Episode 4, Anguirus was thought to be male by some fans and most of the characters. Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju